Sir Parten
Sir '''Argos Parten''' is a Temple Knight of Saradomin. He holds the rank of partisan and works very closely with a section of White Knights led by Sir Bool Cowbra. Parten is considered one of the greatest mathematicians in Gielinor. He is also a notable scientist, theorist, and writer. Early Life Argos Parten was born in the year 135 of the 5th age. He started his life as a noble, under his father, Sir Diomedes Parten. Argos was kept a secret from The White Knights, as knights are not allowed to love and marry women. Argos was instantly thrown into the military lifestyle. His father trained him in everything he knew, from swordplay, to magic. Argos excelled at a fast rate, specializing greatly in magic. The Wizards' Tower He soon out-skilled his father in wizardry and was taken to the Wizards' Tower to further his study. Parten's knowledge vastly increased while he was at the tower. At first, he only carried out small tasks and odd jobs for the wizards. However, the wizards soon acknowledged his great mind and learning potential. They put him to work doing research in basic fields of magic. Argos excelled in this, and all other fields of work offered to him by the wizards. His life changed drastically in this small amount of time. He learned a great deal of knowledge from the wizards. Parten soon said farewell to the wizards of the tower and was invited to return again. He set out to return to Falador. Parten was finally old enough to become a page upon his return to Falador. The White Knights Squirehood Argos soon learned what it took to be a squire, and was granted the title at the age of 13. Argos' true identity as the son of Diomedes was soon revealed. There were no consequences as Diomedes' lover was long out of the picture. Argos was permitted to be the squire of his father. Argos' five years as a squire went by quicker than he had expected. Knighthood In the year 153 of the 5th age, he was knighted as Sir Argos Parten, White Knight Initiate of Falador. His father, Diomedes, joined the Temple Knights after seeing his son knighted. Sir Argos was not aware of the Temple Knight order until that happening, and he soon grew to envy them. Sir Parten's life as a white knight did not involve much fighting. He often kept to the castle, training his mind, solving problems, and reading his days away. Parten however, did not allow his obsession with theories, magic, and math to get in the way of his career as a knight. He still found time for training with a sword, as he knew it'd be a large factor of decision if he were ever to make it into the Temple Knights. Sir Parten was easily considered one of the smartest knight in the order by most. Many looked to him for calculations, predictions, and strategies. Argos was a hybrid between a genius and a soldier, stuck in the middle. He began working alongside the Temple Knights in the year 157. He helped the Temple Knights uncoil a secret Kinshra plot. It was found out, through a series of broken codes, that the Kinshra were mass-recruiting members in an attempt to out-size their enemies. Parten quickly acquired important information required to sabotage the Kinshra's plans. The Temple Knights took action using the plans to the letter. The results led to a large decline in Kinshra recruitment progress. Mental illness Parten began showing severe signs of paranoid schizophrenia upon reaching the age of 20. He began to discover that many things in his life, including some of his closest friends and enemies were in fact not reality, but hallucinations. Parten first learned this from a man of Zamorakian religion. The Zamorakian worshiper noticed the white knight stroking his hand through the air near the northern Falador wall. The Zamorakian and Parten engaged in an argument about the existence of a woman. Parten thought the man was pulling a Kinshra trick and scared him off. Weeks later, Parten was found arguing to nobody in the courtyard of the Falador Castle. The White Knights were extremely confused with Parten's behavior, and soon labeled him as a maniac. Th e knights restrained Parten in one of the castle's cells. Sir Parten cried for help to his dearest friends as he realized his entire life may have been lies. His mind was deluded into believing that the portion of knights who had detained him were actually secret Kinshra agents. Around this time, he endured another hallucination. This particular one involved a second prince of Falador, Kerna, who was the human form of the god Zamorak. Argos could still function normally most of the time. However, he would sometimes encounter hallucinations so severe, that he would completely lose touch with reality. Parten's ultimate goal was to kill Prince Kerna, his sworn enemy. He soon learned that he was indeed sick. Parten was released as he began trying to cope with reality. Not long after he was released, he came in contact with a series of doctors, wizards, and monks. All of the aids who inspected Parten were baffled by his condition. There was no idea as to what the knight was inflicted by. After much studying, priests concluded that Sir Parten was either cursed, or possessed by Zamorakian demons. Parten would soon go on to have a series of exorcisms performed. None of the exorcisms were successful in causing Parten's visual and auditory hallucinations or delusions to vanish. Progress A white knight who was very experienced in the medical field came forth to inspect Parten. This knight's name was Sir Tain Def. Sir Tain dedicated almost a year of his life studying the mind and actions of Parten. He was surprised mostly by Parten's condition, however he knew how to predict it, as he had studied it before. Tain Def had finally come to a factual conclusion not long after Parten had turned 21. Parten was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Very little was known about Parten's illness, so he was sent to various mages, apothecaries, and scientists throughout Gielinor. The apothecary in Varrock suggested he see an old professor residing in the town of Draynor. Parten sought out the professor as suggested. He bumped into the professor, Oddenstein in the Draynor Market. Parten explained his situation to him. Professor Oddenstein was familiar with the illness that attacked Parten's mind. The professor took Parten to his room in the attic of Draynor Manor. There, he connected Parten to an experimental machine powered by the electricity of killerwatts. The professor told Parten that while he was unconscious, the electric current would soak through Parten's brain, hopefully lessening the effects of his illness. Parten met with the professor every week for two months until Oddenstein declared that the therapy was no longer of use to his mind. Gallery PartenPainting.png|A scene painted by Sir Renitee depicting Sir Parten in Northern Asgarnia shortly before the Siege of Falador Trivia *Sir Parten was created and is played by Sir Bool. *Parten never drinks alcohol. *He always tries to prevent combat if possible. *Like most White Knights, his name is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the word "Spartan". *Sir Parten's hairstyle matches his name. It resembles a horse-hair plume seen on Corinthian-style helmets, which were worn by Spartan soldiers. Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Temple Knights Category:White Knights Category:Knight Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Saradominist Category:Adventurer Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Cursed Category:Warrior Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Scholar